


Lost in those caramel eyes.

by sophie_johnlockholmes



Category: Larry stylson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_johnlockholmes/pseuds/sophie_johnlockholmes





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last year. Liam was finally a senior. He was thrilled with the idea of this being his final year, why? Because good things happen.  
"This year is going to be different" Liam thought. Not because he was excepting the bullying stop, but he was hoping that Diana could finally see him, not as the fat boy he was a long time ago, but as Liam, a good, nice and thin guy who loved her with all his body and soul.  
He breathed deeply and went to the school with his headphones on while listening to Justin Timberlake, one of his favourites.


	2. Chapter 2

He arrived. Closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Started walking again, he wanted this year to be over already. All the eyes landed on him as he crossed the main door. He became nervous, started breathing heavily and walking faster. In that moment, a tiny guy with very deep blue eyes pushed him against the lockers. The dwarf turned back and saw Liam picking his books. A high-pitch laugh resounded beyond the school. Liam took a deep breath, again. A gigantic hand with a lot of rings held one of his books. Liam looked at this guy. His hair was curly, his mouth was very big and his eyes were a perfect green coloured. A silly smile draw his face. Liam hesitate, but finally thanked him. The long leg´s guy vanished. 

Suddenly a low pitched voice asked him if he was okay. Liam turned back to see if he was talking to him. He was, actually. That´s not normal. He founded himself looking dumbly at the guy, this extremely and strangely handsome guy. His eyes were caramel mocca brown, his eyelashes were dark but elegantly long, his smile was adorable, his mouth was kissable. “What´s wrong with you? Focus!” thought Liam for himself. 

“F-f-fine” muttered Liam. Fox guy stood up and reached out Liam´s hand. He grabbed it and stood slowly up.   
“I´m Zayn, the new guy”.


	3. Chapter 3

What a strange name. Where was it from? Arabic?  
“Liam, Payne”. He mumbled, again. Liam was not used to people talking, to him.  
“Yo, what´s up with that guy?”  
“Who?....Ah, the dwarf guy. He´s just another bully, no big deal man”. At that moment, he remembered that it was something common for him. The bullys, the punches, the nicknames.  
“Man, you should’t let them treat you like that." Zayn said, when he suddenly changed the subject. "Whateva, i have english with Mrs. Robinson now. Do you know where that is?”. Zayn showed Liam his time table. They had the same class, so they could walk together. Zayn nodded.  
It was the first time in Liam´s life he walked with someone through the school. It felt… good.  
They sat together. Zayn took his leather jacket off, in an incredibly hot way. All the girls (and Liam) were looking at him. How could someone not look at him? He was cute and adorable, but sexy and desirable at the same time. In the moment when he was admiring Zayn, a book punched Liam´s face making his nose bleed. Zayn´s beautiful caramel eyes were brown and angry now. He stood up, quick, extremely quick.  
“Yo, apologise to him. You hurt him man”. Liam´s face was burning. He was looking at the dwarf now. Gosh, he looked like a chipmunk, a very very short chipmunk. “I´m waiting man”. Zayn said in a low voice.  
“Sorry love, but your boyfriend can talk by himself, can´t he?” He knew it, he knew that Liam will not answer. He swallowed, but his mouth felt dry all of a sudden. His mouth was closed again. “That´s what i thought”. He kept walking. and Liam´s nose kept bleeding. Zayn took is bandana a cleaned Liam´s face. His eyes were burning with rage. Liam wanted to apologise to Zayn but, why? He did not know. Maybe because of the fact that he was the only person ever who stood up for....him.


	4. Chapter 4

The class finished, “thank´s god” thought Liam. Since the fight, Zayn didn´t speak to him. “Great Liam, you just ruined your first friendship in 80 minutes. That´s a new record” said Liam to himself. He wanted to cry. At least his nose stopped bleeding. He pocked Zayn´s shoulder and handle him the bandana with his “puppy eyes”. At that moment, Zayn´s face melted.   
“Sorry Li, i was too harsh on you” Zayn´s eyes were looking at the floor “I just can´t stand bullying, specially to someone like you man, you are nice and smart”. Liam started blushing. Nobody complimented him in his life, well, except his family. “ Who´s the dwarf anyway?” Zayn blushed too, he wanted to change the subject.   
“His name is Tomilson, Louis. He´s a soccer player, popular, rich, you know”. Zayn nodded and looked at him. His eyes were normal now, his smile was relaxed. 

Thew walked together to the cafeteria. The were chatting, when, suddenly, the beautiful Diana crossed the door. Liam´s mouth dropped open, his eyes were wide now and his attention to Zayn vanished. Diana was simply georgeus. Her eyes were dark brown, like a good and tasty chocolate. Her mouth was tempting, every time Liam saw it, he wanted to kiss her. Her face was delicate, classic, perfect. He loved her since the first time he saw her in first grade, but of course he never talked to her. He just wasn´t good enough for her. At that precisely moment Zayn´s eyes were dark again. He looked straight into Liam´s eyes and then he saw Diana. They sit, but neither of them was hungry enough. Liam shoocked his head. He wanted to know everything about his new friend, his only friend.


	5. Chapter 5

“So Zayn, you are new” he said. Zayn laughed. “Of course he laughed, you said something stupid” Liam thought.   
“Yes. My dad got transfered, even if he didn´t want to move he had to, so he wouldn´t get fired, yo know”. He was ashamed, Liam could tell. He was very good reading people´s expresions, because no one wanted to talk to him all he could do was watch. “What about you? Do you have a family?”.  
“What an odd question” Liam thought. Everybody had a family in his mind. “I-I-Indeed. Two older sisters. Ni-Ni-Nicola and Ruth. And and my parents, you know. Geoff and Karen.” He stammered, he always did, but it was normal to him now. Suddenly he saw Zayn´s arm. He had two crossed fingers tattooed on his right forarm. “Great.” He said. No muttering, no stammering. “Your tattoo”.   
“Aw, thanks man. I draw it.” Zayn said while examining it. He seemed so proud about it. Liam envyed it. The only thing he was good at was writing and singing. He started singing at the aged of six, to stop stammering, but it never really worked.   
Zayn smiled. “Do you want a tattoo?” That was a surprise. Liam chocked while Zayn laughed. So that was what friendship was, laughing. “It´s just a tattoo, yo know? Don´t get so nervous about it”.   
The bell ringed. Class time. Liam had english, his favorite class. Zayn had art.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam was walking by himself now, but it was normal to him. Suddenly he run into someone. Liam was laying on the floor, again. He started picking his books when a voice started sceaming sorry, very very fast. He jumped from the floor and picked Liam’s books in half a second. He was small, very blond and with beautiful blue eyes and an irish accent.  
“I’m so so so sorry mate. I didn´t see you.” He was sincere, but Liam didn’t care.  
“Don’t worry, no one sees me.” Liam said sarcastcly. He had all his books and began walking, when the irish grab his shoulder. Liam thought that he was going to punch him.  
“Let me do something for you, mate. Im very very sorry, ya know?” He said while letting Liam’s shoulder go, when Zayn appeared and looked desesperated.  
“Yo, dont you dare to touch him” Zayn said while walking towards Liam. Irish guy looked confused. Liam didnt know what to do, when he (basically) threw himself into Zayn.  
“He was apologising! Dont worry”. Liam’s hand were laying in Zayn’s chest. Zayn didn´t belive Liam, he knew that he didnt want to draw attention. Liam’s eyes were shining and then Zayn’s hart melted.  
“Right..” He grabbed Liam by the hand and tooked him away, but that didnt matter, because irish was following them while jumping and apologising. Liam was looking and him durning Zayns hand grabbing.  
“Forgive me mate, please please please” He jumped and screamed. “Let me invite you and your boyfriend…” irish was saying when Zayn stopped, making Liam’s face bumped into Zayn’s neck and irish stopped jumping. Zayn’s eyes looked surprised with a mix on anger.  
“He. Is. Not. My. Boy. Friend.” Irished jaw dropped to the floor and Liams face turned tomato red.  
“I-I-I-I-I am so so so so so sorry.I, just-just thought that..oh god. Oh god. Oh my fucking god. Sorry sorry sorry.” Irish said while smiling. He was gonna burst into laughter. “I’m Niall.”  
Zayn was red, but he never in that time let Liam’s hand go. He swallowed. Liam swallowed. They looked into eachother’s eyes and let their hands go. Liam was angry, but no because of the fact that Niall thought that he was gay, but because of the fact that irish embarassed Zayn, oh poor thing. He was angry and frustrated. Liam grabbed Niall by the neck and laided him against the lockers.  
“Apologise to him RIGHT NOW.” Irish started laughing, but he didnt know if this guy was serious or not. “I AM NOT KIDDING YOU LITTLE IRISH GUY.” Suddenly, Nialls face was serious. “I AM WAITING.” Zayn grabbed Liam and looked at him. He was in fact ashamed. Irish apologised for everything and invited them to a place where they could grabb a bite after school. Food was his way of apologising.  
“After school we meet at the terrace. Even if you are new you know where to go.” He looked at Liam. Did this irish thought that? Irish attended this school for a year and he thought that Liam was new. “Nevermind, at least he knows me now.”  
“What’s your name.” He asked looking torwards to Zayn.Of course, he was just too handsome. “It was an actual compliment” Liam said to himself. “ He thought that Zayn, very very handsome Zayn was my boyfriend. Pretty good, right?” Liam smiled, when Zayn smiled back.  
“Zayn Malik, but just Zayn to you Nialler.” Niall smiled and laughed. He liked him, Liam thought he was nice and smily. “He is Liam.” Liam and Zayn were smiling at eachother, when Niall yelled “The Payno!!!”  
“Ri-ri-right. The-the-the Payno. I forgot that.”  
“Well, see ya later.” Irish walked while waveing.  
“He is..um...special. Right?” Zayn asked to Liam, he smiled.  
“He is special indeed.” Liam answered, he didnt stubberd when he talked to Zayn. That was great and....new.


	7. Chapter 7

Niall came. “Finally.” Said Liam. He wanted this to be over already. Zayn grabbed Liam’s shoulder, in order to say “it’s gonna be all right. I´m here with you.” But then Diana appeared. With the Chipmunk. And the long leg’s guy. Holly fucking Christ.  
“Oh-oh. N-n-n-o.” Liam started muttering. Zayn eyes were on fire now. No way. “We we we are NOT staying here, ri-ri-right?” Liam asked. Zayn thought about it.  
"Yo didnt tell us about them." Zayn said.  
"I didnt think you mates mind." Niall said while smiling to Zayn. "We dont." Liam was desperate. Diana was there. HOLLY SHIT DIANA WAS THERE.  
Louis arrived. "Hello loves. Is your nose better?" Liam looked at the long legs guy. He was interesting. "What are you looking at?" The little chimpunk asked. He grabbed long legs guy by the waist. Wait. What?  
"N-n-no-no-thing. I-i-i wasnt lo-lo-king at at no-no- thing." Liam mutered. Oh god. Zayn was angry. The chipmunk was angry.  
"He was doing nothing. Leave him alone. His nose is better. Thank you." Zayn said in a quiet calmed voice.  
"Soo lets go!" Niall said, super excited, of course. But, Liam didnt own a car. And Zayn?  
Zayn went straihgt to a motorcycle. Oh god. It was Zayns motorcycle. He put his helmet on and gave Liam one. What? Liam didnt know if he wanted to ride a motorcycle. Well, it was either that or going with the chipmunk. Okay. He put the helmet on, backwards. Zayn helped him. They sat, toghether. Really close. When Zayn turned the engine on, Liam held him very tight. Liam felt Zayn's smile.


	8. Chapter 8

After a long trip they,finally, arrived. Liam kept holding Zayn.   
"All right. We are here mate." Liam stood up, shooked his head when he took the helmet off and handled it to Zayn. They smiled at each other when Zayn start laughing.   
“So..your first time?” he asked. Liam´s face turned all red. What? No way, he woudn´t answer that. “In a motorcycle i mean.” Liam exhaled and closed his eyes. His heart was beated very fast.   
“Yes. Ha ha. My first time...in a motorcycle. Yes.” Liam answered. Zayn laughed. Then irish arrived and huged them both. Wow. Nobody have ever hugged Liam before.


	9. Chapter 9

“C´mon guys! Are you hungry? It´s my treat today, but next time you pay. Hahahaha.” Gosh, his laugh was...noisy and contagious.  
“S-s-o, whe-whe where are the oth-others?” Liam asked. In his head he said it in a conffident way.  
“Inside mate, don´t worry.” But Liam was worried indeed. The chipmunk was there with his, boyfriend?  
They arrived at the table. Liam was shaking, Zayn was conserned about his new friend, but on the outside he looked smooth as hell...as always.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, you are new, aren´t you?” Chipmunk asked. “I´m Louis Tommilson, Tommo. Captain of the soccer team.” Zayn looked at him. He didn´t gave a fudge about that.   
“I´m Zayn. Malik. Just that. No captain. Nothing.” Liam´s eyes were wide open now. “Oh god, this is bad. This is really bad.” Liam thought.   
Long leg´s guy was looking at Liam and he was looking back. Without a word, they smiled at each other.   
“I´m Harry.” But by the way he pronounced it, it was Harrei. “Styles.” He spoke very slow and had a low pitched voice.   
“I-I-I am Li-Liam. Payne.” Liam muttered, but he felt okay with Harry, he looked nice and friendly. How could he be Louis´ friend?   
Zayn was looking at Liam, all the time, taking care of him.   
In the middle of Harry`s and Liam`s conversation, Louis hit the table with his fist. Harry shuted up and looked at him, concerned. Liam looked at Zayn, their eyes met and smiled at eachother. Niall was eating and Diana was with her cellphone, smiling at it.   
Everything was quiet. So. Fucking. Quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam arrived home, finally. His mother came and hugged him. She made a cup of tea and they both sat on the kitchen table. Liam told his sweet mother everything about his first senior day and how he has friends, and also an enemy, whose name is Louis Tomilson, boyfriend of a boy named Harry Styles. Karen, Liam´s mom, was happy about his only son.  
“Oh sweetheart” said Karen while grabbing his son´s cheeks “I am so happy for you. I´m glad you have a friend. You should bring him sometime.”  
“Yes mom, but I ju-ju-st met him. We leave it for now. I have to go and have a sho-sho-wer.” He stood up and kissed his mom on the cheek. He knew how worried was his mom about him, about the bullying, about the “no-friends” issue.  
In his room Liam grabbed his bag and tooked Zayn´s bandana. How did he have it? Didn´t he return it? He starred at it for a couple of minutes. He turned the hot water on and put some music on.


	12. Chapter 12

The hot water ran through Liam´s body. Today he saw Diana, the sweet, extreamly beautiful Diana. He tooked a deep breath, his eyes were watering. He cared too much maybe, was that even possible? Caring too much? Maybe that was love. Caring too much. Was it suppoused to hurt this much? To make you feel so bad, so...insignificant? If that was love, he wanted it to stop.


	13. Chapter 13

He snoozed the alarm. 7 AM. Another day at school. He went downstairs and looked for her sisters. “Ni-Ni-co? Ru-Ruth?” he asked. “Nicola? Ru-Ruth?” Liam asked again, but no one answered. He walked to the kitchen and saw a sticky note with his mom handwriting. 

Sweetheart, Dad and I are at work. The girls are in London. Left your breakfast ready and see you at night!  
XOXO   
Mom.

He read the note and smiled, poured himself a coffee and ate some cereal. His morning routine was almost over. He put his white shirt, red hoodie and blue jacket on. It was kind of cold in Wolverhampton.


	14. Chapter 14

Arriving at school he saw Diana. He forgot over the night how beautiful she was. He was thinking about her, when, suddenly, their eyes met. He stood up, smiling like a complete idiot, when the chipmunk pushed him. His books (and him) fell instantly to the floor. “Well, this is new” he thought. Diana turned over. Liam grabbed all his books from the floor and walked away.   
Honestly, Liam thought that Louis, AKA the chipmunk, would stop the bullying, because they met yesterday. Apparently not. He always thought the best of people, at least that was what he used to do.


	15. Chapter 15

After a very long morning (and not seeing Zayn) Liam was already tired. He wanted to go home and the year to be over already. It was lunch time and he was going to eat in the bathroom (like he always did, actually), when he saw Zayn coming to him. Liam smiled and remembered the feeling of having lunch with his “friend”. “Maybe this year isn't going to suck after all”.


End file.
